spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Elections!
Elections! is the 2nd s1 episode of Long Live Bikini Bottom! and it aired August 8th, 2019. Cast * Spongebob * Patrick * Ultranationalist Plankton * Squidward * Mr. Krabs * Bottomites Plot After successfully rebelling against the Neptunian Regime, the Bottomites all celebrate their new non-fascist future, and jail up Ultranationalist Plankton. They begin by tearing down the various statues of Neptune around Bikini Bottom, build a memorial for those who died during Neptune's reign, rebuilding the town and Palace, forming a new democracy. After they're done doing all of this, they realise they have no one to be the head of the government, so they host a national election that would last 2 months. The candidates are Mr. Krabs (conservative), Spongebob (liberal), and Squidward (centrist). At the first debate, each candidate states their ideologies. A week passes and another debate takes place, following more debates, until it's election night. After a final debate, the Bottomites cast in their votes for who they want to be the new head of the government, and Squidward wins the popular vote, but Spongebob wins the electoral college, with 279 votes. Mr. Krabs accepts his defeat, but Squidward is bitter about it. The episode ends. Transcript (Episode begins with a title card reading "last time" and shows clips of the last episode. It goes to the present with Spongebob and the Bottomites celebrating their victory) Spongebob: WE WIN! Bottomites: YAY! (Spongebob sees Plankton trying to sneak away but he cages him) Spongebob: you're staying here, Plankton. Plankton: bottom feeders. Spongebob: now who's ready to rebuild Bikini Bottom? Bottomites: WE ARE! (A montage of the Bottomites rebuilding buildings, making a memorial for those who died from the Neptunian Regime, and forming a democracy. After this, it cuts to the downtown with all the Bottomites are admiring their work) Fish: I'm ready for a non-fascist future! Fish 2: im ready for a new library since the Neptunians deemed reading "unpatriotic" Fish 3: I'm ready to eat! I'm starving! Squidward: I'm ready to- wait, hold on. Spongebob: what is it? Squidward: now that the Neptunians are gone… Who'll be the head of the government? Spongebob: well, i- wait… You're right. Mr krabs: well, what should we do? Fish: we could host an election. Spongebob: yeah, we could host an election! Patrick: what's an election? Spongebob: well, it's sorta- it's, uh- look, just do the bubble wipe. (Bubble wipe to an outdoor stage where Mr. Krabs, Spongebob, and Squidward are at podiums and the whole bottom is watching) Perch Perkins: This is Perch Perkins reporting live from the very first Bikini Bottom debate! Let's listen to our runners. (Zoom into Spongebob) Spongebob: Bikini Bottom will need a drastic fixing, and I'm the perfect guy to do it! If you vote for me, I promise I'll fix any mistakes made by the Neptunian Regime! (Shot pans to Mr. Krabs) Mr. Krabs: the Fascist Neptunian Regime wasn't perfect at all, however I believe we should expand their beliefs. More taxes! Less welfare! Less immigrants! (Shot pans to Squidward) Squidward: I feel we should throw more money at things since we don't have enough to do things anyway! Spongebob: I will rewrite the laws to make them less fascist! Mr Krabs: laws, schmaws, I say we keep them! Squidward: compromise? Mr Krabs and Spongebob: Quiet, Centrist! Spongebob: i will make this day a national holiday remembering the lives lost to get this far! Mr Krabs: That would cost too much money. Spongebob: it seems as if we're out of time for this debate, folks! (The fish walk off. Cut to a new debate after a "1 week later" title card, and keep fading to new debates until election night) Spongebob: well folks, tonight is election night! Make sure you cast your vote for the right person! Hehe. Krabs: I would be the right person, right? Spongebob: uh, no. Krabs: anyway, cast the right vote! (Cut to a shot of the Bottomites walking in and out of voting booths) (Cut to Perch Perkins at the news station) Perch: here we are, folks. It's the time to see how the votes add up. (Shows a screen of Mr. Krabs winning the popular vote) Perch: Squidward has won the popular vote!!! Now let's go to the electoral college. (Shows different nations turning red and yellow to show votes for Krabs and Spongebob. In the end Spongebob wins over more nations) Perch: AND SPONGEBOB HAS WON THE ELECTORAL COLLEGE! (The bottomites cheer) Mr. Krabs: congratulations, boyo! (attempts to shake Spongebob's hand but ends up tearing his arm off) Mr. Krabs: woops. Squidward: THAT IS UNFAIR! Spongebob: (goes to podium) today is a new day for Bikini Bottom! (The Bottomites cheer. End of episode) Category:Locknloaded23 Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Long live Bikini Bottom! Episodes